Family Ties
by runaway ballista
Summary: When Lyude goes with Gibari to Anuenue to assist Savyna with a series of kidnappings, the last thing he expects to find there is family. Set two years after BK.
1. Chapter One

This is a rewrite of an old fic I started, but never finished, about three years ago. I sort of let it falter and never got very far with it, but I'm still pretty fond of the concept, so I'm rewriting what I had and attempting to continue it. I hope you enjoy it!

**Family Ties  
**

**Chapter One  
**

King Ladekahn of Diadem rose from his throne and greeted Queen Corellia with a sweeping bow, his long hair falling over his shoulders. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Queen Corellia," he said in his warm voice, taking her hand. Corellia smiled, allowing him to kiss her hand lightly, and inclined her head.

"The pleasure is all mine, King Ladekahn," she intoned. Though their meeting seemed to be one of a friendly nature, there was other business at hand, and it reflected in the serious light in Corellia's eyes. "I trust that you received my letter, Your Highness. The problem of which I wrote is quite urgent in terms of our internal affairs. It's become quite distressing to my people, and I need your help. You know how it is in Anuenue… The people are live idyllic, peaceful lives. We have little in terms of law enforcement, because we have rarely needed it."

"Of course." Ladekahn nodded. "You know that we are always willing to help our sister Anuenue. Your letter mentioned numerous child kidnappings. You have no idea who might be behind it?"

"An idea is not solid enough," Corellia said regretfully, shaking her head. "I don't believe it to be anyone from inside Anuenue. An outsider to be sure, trying to steal away the children of the Rainbow Nation." There was a quiet anger in her voice as she spoke, but it was well-contained, just like everything about her. "A few children have turned up recently, having managed to escape, but they were small and never saw their captor's face. But from what they told their parents, I fear it may be slave traders."

"Slave traders?" Ladekahn's surprise showed clearly in the knit of his white brow. "I didn't know such a market still even existed. How can you be sure?"

"The world is ever a dark place, Ladekahn," Queen Corellia said sagely. "One can never be aware of all that goes on, especially in its darkest, remotest corners."

Ladekahn sighed, looking contemplative. "That is indeed troubling," he murmured. "What can Diadem do to help? What resources do you need?"

"We need people with experience," she answered, and though she had said very little thus far, a knowing light twinkled in her eyes. "People to track down the kidnappers and return the missing children to their families. Savyna has already offered her help, but we require further aid." She paused, the words hovering on her rouged lips. "Might you perhaps spare me two of the finest men Diadem has to offer?"

Ladekahn smiled softly in response, nodding his head. "Anything for you, dear Queen Corellia."

* * *

Savyna was already waiting at Anuenue's port when the Mindeer rolled gently in, sending a soft breeze in her direction. She shielded her eyes against the sunlight as Lyude and Gibari stepped onto the port, the grass rustling against their feet welcomingly.

"It's about time you two showed up," she said, stepping back and allowing her arm to fall to her side. "I was beginning to think that I'd have to go it alone."

"Nice to see you too, Savyna," Gibari snorted, though good-naturedly. "King Ladekahn told us all about the problem here. You really think it's slave traders?"

"Queen Corellia seems to, but I'm not convinced," Savyna said briskly. "And now all of the families of the missing children are even more distraught over it. Anyway, come now; we mustn't waste time. There are children missing from many villages. I've already spoken to Queen Corellia and most of the children who managed to escape. There's one last one, though, in Ihe Village. We're heading there now." She started walking as she spoke, setting a swift pace, and Lyude and Gibari hustled to follow. "Slave traders or not, those children are going to be returned to their families where they belong, and their kidnappers are going to receive their comeuppance."

* * *

Ihe was a tiny village, mostly consisting of small huts made of mud and jungle foliage around one beaten, dusty road. It was so small and set so close to the southeastern edge of the Holoholo Jungle that Lyude wasn't surprised that he and his friends had bypassed it completely when they'd first come to Anuenue a few years back, on their quest to defeat Malpercio. It had been two years since they had all returned to their homes…but Lyude had had no home to return to. The Alfard Empire had been in ruins, and despite his part in saving them all, Skeed and Vallye had been none too welcoming to him. He had tried to return home, to rejoin his family, but his brother and sister had refused to allow him to find the comfort in his homeland he thought he could. He had long since been exiled from the Alfard Empire, and he had always felt he could never return there, especially after completely renouncing his allegiance to his homeland. Lyude knew that he must return someday, but he realized after his last confrontation with his brother and sister that it was too soon for him – and for them, as well. King Ladekahn had been so generous as to grant him Diadem citizenship. Ladekahn could see that Lyude cared deeply for the people of Diadem, and had grown to love the country, and so Lyude's former status as the ostensible Ambassador to Diadem had been changed to the actual and legitimate position of Statesman of Internal Affairs. He served at King Ladekahn's court with all of his colleagues, now, having been assimilated into Diadem. He had a new home now – at least for the time being.

"…so many of the men and women go hunting in the jungle," Savyna was saying. Lyude snapped out of his brief reverie and started paying attention. "Those who are less suited for such physical activity serve as healers and caretakers of the children when the hunters are away, giving them the most rudimentary of educations. They depend largely on the hunters to bring in a source of income. Most of them are little more than humble villagers, and less than civilized by most standards, but they seem to be contented with their lot."

A few small children dressed in simple but sturdy smocks were playing in the beat dirt path. Three women of close age were sitting at a stooped table with an older man of late middle age, talking with him in quiet, desperate tones. They all looked distraught and red around the eyes, all bathed in red and orange under the setting sun.

"I've arranged for us to speak with the village chief, but it looks like we won't have to go far to find him." Savyna nodded at the small crowd around the outdoor table, speaking in a low voice. "That's him, and those are some of the mothers of the missing children."

"Those poor families," Lyude murmured, mostly to himself. The village chief noticed them as they drew closer and stood, raising one hand in salute.

"Ho, Savyna!" They could now see he was a sturdily built older man, with a jolly but age-hardened face. His voice was a warm one. The women around the table all hushed immediately, turning to see the outsiders as they entered the village.

Savyna raised her hand in return. "Ho, Chief Halget!" she bellowed out back at him in her strong voice. "We're the ones sent by Queen Corellia to help find your children – might we have a word?"

"Of course." The chief pardoned himself from the group of women, though they looked after him with great anticipation. Brushing back his grey-streaked hair, Halget approached them. "Who are your friends?"

Savyna introduced Gibari and Lyude in turn, moving briskly back to the subject at hand. "We have a couple of loose leads from the other children who've returned, but the more information we can get, the better, Chief Halget. One of the escaped children resides in this village, correct?"

Halget nodded, tossing a glance over at the crowd of women. "Yes, that'd be Tyr. Son of Migur and Arlo. Let me show you to them now."

The three of them trailed Halget to a home a few huts down the road. The huts were three-walled, with a large, heavy curtain serving as a huge doorway where the fourth wall should have been. Halget rattled the bell-chain hanging from the curtain's rod. "Tyr! Come on out! Some outside folk need to talk to you!"

A moment or two later, a quiet-looking boy poked his head out from behind the front curtain. "Outside folk?" His eyes were a dull grey, calm and sleepy-looking, but they held the faint light of curiosity.

Halget waved him outside. The boy's bare feet kicked up a small cloud of dust as he shuffled out. "Tyr, these folk are here to find the other children that were taken away. You need to tell 'em everything you know about where you were so they can find them."

Tyr nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment. The boy couldn't have been older than six or so, and yet he was remarkably calm about it all. Lyude thought it peculiar.

"Moved us around, place to place," he said at last. He seemed to speak only in fragmented sentences, and his voice matched his eyes – dull and sleepy sounding, like jungle fronds sliding over dried mud. "Only at night. Put cloths over our eyes, couldn't see." He covered his face with his hands, to demonstrate.

"Makes sense," Savyna murmured to Lyude and Gibari. "It matches up with what one or two of the other children have said. I imagine that's why no one's found the kidnappers yet." She looked down at Tyr. "Where were you when you escaped? Do you remember any of the other places you were at?"

"One time, someplace in the jungle. Know 'cause it was sticky, smelled like the flowers and trees." He chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Escaped, on the hill. Big house fulla old books and dust and ghosts." Tyr waved his hands over his face.

"The Ancient Library of Magic," Savyna muttered, and Halget nodded in confirmation.

"He never made it to the jungle on his own, thankfully. A few of the villagers found him on their way to Komo Mai the next day. He was a lucky one, he was."

"How long ago was that, exactly?" Savyna asked sharply. Halget scratched his bearded chin.

"Three days, it was."

She hissed through her teeth. "We'd better get moving," she said to Gibari and Lyude. "There's no telling if they're still there or not, and if they're changing locations again tonight, we need to catch them before they do. Thank you, Chief Halget."

"No, thank you, Savyna." Halget shook his head, and patted Tyr on the head. "And thanks to you, Tyr. You can go now."

But Tyr stayed rooted to the spot, looking up at Savyna. "Please bring them back," he said. "Jyenka's still there, Lulu too."

"They will, boy, no worries. Come on, now, I'm sure your papa needs your help…" Halget ushered Tyr away, leaving the three of them behind.

"Jyenka and Lulu…" Lyude murmured. "Those must be children of the women Chief Halget was talking to earlier."

"Lulu, yes, but Jyenka is my granddaughter." The unexpected answer came from an old woman who seemed to have appeared behind them, and Lyude turned, slightly startled. The little old woman was dressed just like the rest of the village, modestly and simply, with her wispy white hair tucked under a kerchief. Her voice was like weather-worn stone.

"Oh – I'm…sorry to hear that, ma'am," Lyude said, sincerely. The old woman merely regarded him with sharp, probing eyes. He felt suddenly uncomfortable under her gaze.

"We'll get your granddaughter back to you right and quick, ma'am," Gibari promised.

"Let's go. We haven't any time to waste," Savyna said briskly.

"Wait, Savyna." Halget had returned, followed by a large, well-built man. "Take Migur with you. He knows the way even in the dark, and he can help with the children. You may need it, as nightfall is upon us."

"We'll be glad for the help," Lyude said, nodding. "Thank you, sir."

"Let's move out," Savyna barked.

* * *

Migur, despite his size and appearance — he was clearly a hunter – was as silent as they were, and complied with every direction completely. Traveling through the Holoholo Jungle at night, Lyude discovered, was no more pleasant by night than by day. It was still stiflingly humid, and without the penetrating sunlight, it was almost impossible to see where they were going, even with the Landmark Stones that both Savyna and Migur carried. Both Migur and Savyna, though, hunted and lived by this jungle, and it was by their combined navigation that they finally made their way to the eastern edge of the jungle. The trek after that to the hill upon which the Ancient Library sat was easy and straightforward, even in the dark.

Savyna instructed Migur to wait at the entrance once they reached the Ancient Library. There was no telling exactly where the children were being kept – if indeed they were still there – but it was obvious from the tracks in the dust on the floor that a group of people – mostly children – had been there recently.

"No doubt they're further in the library," Savyna murmured in low tones, her eyes following the faint tracks up the stairs.

"The Head Librarian's office?" Lyude whispered as they moved along the tracks. He was glad that as a citizen of Diadem, he no longer wore his Imperial uniform – those boots were impossible to walk around quietly in.

"It's possible," Savyna murmured. "It's just lucky for us that we know our way around in here. I'm sure the kidnappers weren't counting on that."

They crept deeper into the library, winding around bookcases and old dusty texts. As Savyna led them in further, faint sounds reached their ears. Savyna halted immediately, cocking her head slightly with a look of concentration to listen closely. Lyude followed suit, and the sounds slowly sharpened in his ears.

"They're still here," Savyna breathed. The relief in her voice was obvious.

"Sounds like they're in the office after all," Gibari grunted. "Knew it."  
   
The sound of shuffling footsteps – heavier than a child's – reached their ears as they drew nearer to the door. It sounded like Savyna's hunch had been right after all, and the children were to be moved to a different location again that night. As far as the three of them were concerned, however, the only place the children were going tonight was their homes.

They were close enough to the door now that they could hear the various cries of the little girls and boys trapped inside more clearly. There were at least eight of them inside, from all over Anuenue. Savyna squinted at the door for a moment, as if assessing its properties, and then, without warning, lifted her foot and shoved it through the door.

"You could've just tried opening it," Gibari hissed, clearly taken aback – as were those on the other side of the door, as well. Several little shrieks and cries sounded from the children, and Lyude could make out gruff cursing from someone else – an adult. Savyna retracted her foot and knocked the door in with another swift kick, and the small rescue party rushed in.

There was only one adult among the children, a man clad all in black with his face obscured. At the sight of the three of them, he immediately began backing away from the crowd of crying children with another loud curse. Gibari grinned viciously.

"Nowhere to run in here!" he roared, summoning his paddle from its Magnus, but even as he charged the man with alarming speed, the kidnapper drew out a single Magnus from his cloak and just as soon vanished. Gibari skidded to a halt, nearly slamming his shoulder into the opposite wall.

"Damn!" he swore loudly. "The bastard got away!"

"Gibari!" Savyna said sharply. "Watch your tongue. The children." She and Lyude were crouched among the slowly quieting children, and Gibari came to join them.

"Hey, don't cry, kids," Gibari said in his best soothing voice. "We're here to take you home back to your moms and dads. Nothin' to worry about here."

A pale girl with curly purple hair was comforting a smaller girl with vibrant red hair pulled into pigtails. "Sshhh, Jyenka, hear that? We're gonna go home."

Lyude leaned forward toward the red-haired girl and laid a gentle hand on her head. "Don't worry, Jyenka," he said, kindly. "We'll bring you back to your grandmother, safe and sound. She's waiting for you at home."

The little redhead looked up at him with half-dried tears under her sea-green eyes, hair falling over her face. For a moment, Lyude was paralyzed with a strange feeling, something akin to déjà vu, as if he ought to have known this little girl. Jyenka's lower lip trembled, and Lyude feared for a moment that he had somehow said the wrong thing.

"Papa!" was the muffled cry as the little girl launched herself at Lyude. Caught by surprise, Lyude cradled her in his arms with a bewildered expression on his face. She was clinging to him tightly, obviously still frightened, and Lyude didn't know what to do except hold her.

Casting a look at Lyude, Savyna rose to her feet, helping some of the children stand as well. "Come, little ones," she said. "Let's leave this place."

They guided the children to the exit, where Migur was waiting. Savyna spoke to him in hurried, low tones, and they began guiding all of the children back to Ihe. Not all of them were children of Ihe villagers, but the hour was late; they could be returned to their villages the following day.

The children were exhausted when they finally made their way back into Ihe, and the little red-haired girl was still clinging tiredly to Lyude. The mothers of the children were still awake, waiting by flickering firelight with the village chief, and they all let out a cry of relief as soon as the rescue team entered the village. The chief and Migur immediately took over the care of the children, corralling them to their respective families where they had them, and soothing the ones from other villages.

The old woman – Jyenka's grandmother, whose name they learned was Synthis – hurried to Lyude, looking endlessly thankful.

"Jyenka! You're safe!" Synthis took her from Lyude, holding her close. "Thank you so much – all of you…"

Jyenka smiled. "Look, Gramma! Papa saved me!"

Synthis's eyes came to rest on Lyude, and once again, she studied his features with a peculiar kind of scrutiny. Lyude could only look back at her helplessly.

"Come now, Jyenka," Synthis murmured, her eyes still on Lyude. "You need to sleep now." She kissed Jyenka's head. "I offer you all a place to sleep in our home tonight. You must be exhausted."

The unspoken thanks hung in the air as Gibari, Lyude, and Savyna followed Synthis to a hut closer to the edge of the jungle. Stepping inside, it was easy to see that the place could hold more than just the old woman and the little child, but there was no one else in the darkened home. The only light came from a flickering candle.

Synthis swept behind a smaller curtain, muffled soothing words barely audible. A few minutes later, she returned to the main area of the hut to join the other three.

"I'm not her father," Lyude blurted out. He was still a little stunned from the little girl's startling insistence. "It's impossible."

"Indeed it is," Synthis agreed. "Her father died years ago. But I'm not surprised that she mistook you for her father."

Gibari leaned forward, resting one large hand on the surface of the table. "Why's that?"

"You look very much like him, ah…" She looked at Lyude, faltering for a name.

"Lyude," he said quickly, "and – this is Gibari, and Savyna." 

"He died…" Savyna echoed Synthis's words. "Doesn't the little one know that?"

"Of course she does." Synthis clasped her spidery hands together. "But her father died rather suddenly, away from home. He was killed by a monster on the hunt, and she's but a little girl, only five years old. She was so young when he died, but they were so close. She just misses him, the poor thing."

"What of her mother?"

"Her mother – my daughter Aurelia…she passed after giving birth to Jyenka," Synthis answered sadly. "They were both devoted parents in the short time that they were with her. They loved Jyenka above all else, and they loved each other just as much. When Aurelia died, Garrell was distraught."

Lyude looked up sharply, alertness surfacing over the tiredness in his eyes. "Garrell?"

"Yes, Garrell, my son-in-law, may his soul find peace."

A troubled look crossed over Lyude's eyes, and he looked over to the curtained room where Jyenka slept. "Garrell…" he echoed again. The name tingled his lips. "Was he a…native of Anuenue?"

Synthis shook her head. "No…he never told us where he was from. He seemed to have a troubled past, so we never asked him…"

"And…he looked like me…?"

"Quite like you. Everything but your eyes…Jyenka has his eyes, you know." Synthis peered at Lyude, who looked as though he'd seen a ghost. "What's the trouble? Are you all right?"

"What's up, Lyude?" Gibari placed a calloused hand on his shoulder, looking concerned.

"I…but that's impossible…" Lyude shook his head, looking slightly dazed.

Savyna looked at him. "Lyude?"

"I…had a brother named Garrell."

"_What_?" Gibari exclaimed. "You never said anything about a Garrell…I thought your only siblings were Skeed and Vallye!"

Lyude shook his head. "You wouldn't have heard of him…in my home, it was a name I was forbidden to speak. He was executed years ago. Or at least, that's what I was told…"

Savyna furrowed her brow in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

Lyude sighed and ran his fingertips across his forehead. "Just like the rest of my family, Garrell was in the Imperial Army…he was the first. When I was twelve, he rebelled on an assignment and killed a senior officer in refusal to comply with an order. The officer he shot was well-liked by the Emperor…he was sentenced to death." He closed his eyes. "I was only a boy…I was told by everyone that he'd deserved it…that the Empire had done us a great service. And I…_believed_ them."

"It's all right, Lyude," Savyna told him, perhaps a bit cynically. "Telling people what and how to think has always been the Empire's forte."

"But if he was executed, he couldn't have come to Anuenue," Gibari pointed out, looking at Synthis.

"He must have escaped." Savyna drummed her fingernails on the tabletop. "It's not an easy thing to do, but if you're clever enough…"

"If he escaped, then why were we told he was executed?" Lyude seemed upset about the idea. "Why didn't they search for him?"

"He may not have been a priority at the time. The Empire may have had more important things to do than chasing a fugitive. The guards may have kept it secret to keep their own necks off the guillotine." Savyna shrugged. "There are any number of reasons why it would've been kept secret. It's the only solution I can think of."

"He escaped…" Lyude's eyes became distant for a moment, and he sat down heavily in one of the chairs. "He…really got away? He lived on?"

Wordlessly, Synthis handed him a beaten picture frame. With trembling hands, Lyude took it and held it to the candlelight. Two smiling people gazed back at him. One of them was a woman of plain beauty, with long, dark hair. And the other…the other was his eldest brother Garrell, gazing at him boldly with sea-green eyes. Lyude knew then what it was that he had felt when Jyenka had first looked at him with those same eyes. It had been recognition…blood recognition. It had been like looking into his eldest brother's face again.

The tears came unwilling and without notice, and he could not stop them. He put the photograph on the table, and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Lyude held the photograph in his hands, studying it in the moonlight that streamed in through the open window. Gibari and Savyna had already retired for the night, but Lyude was restless. He still couldn't get beyond the fact that his brother had never been executed at all. Jyenka was living proof of that. Garrell had escaped to Anuenue, fallen in love, and had a daughter for whom he must have cared dearly. It was clear in his eyes in the photograph.

"He was happy," Lyude said softly.

"He was very happy." Synthis entered the main living area, placing a weathered hand on his shoulder. "He never told me where he was from, but it was clear that he had not led a happy life before Anuenue." She smiled wisely at him. "Thank you, Lyude."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Now I know where my dear son-in-law came from," she said. "You've filled a wide gap in the family tree."

He shook his head. "No, Synthis. Thank you. I…I feel happier now, knowing what really became of my brother."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, you know," Synthis said gently, and left for bed. Lyude cast a glance at the curtained room where Jyenka slept soundly, thinking her departed father had returned. Lyude knew he had to tell her. He wasn't really her father.

But he _was_ her uncle, one of three of her last living relatives on her father's side. Lyude suddenly felt a surge of emotion. He wanted to be there for her now that Garrell no longer could. She was his only living relative that hadn't shunned him, now. He might not have been her father…but he'd be the best damn uncle he could.

"I'll do it for you, Garrell," he said softly to the photograph, feeling a lump in his throat. Despite the wide age gap, he'd always felt closer to Garrell than to Skeed or Vallye. Garrell had not bore the sense of disgusted detachedness that seemed to dominate his older siblings. And what was more…Skeed and Vallye had disowned Lyude after his exile. Garrell had never lived to know of it, but knowing him, he'd probably have been proud. Garrell had always been a fond older brother…that was the vision of him that had been preserved in Lyude's mind. Though it had been almost ten years since he'd last seen his eldest brother, he felt a strong connection to him now through Jyenka. He was willing to go to great lengths to protect that little girl in the name of his departed brother.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind him. They could have only belonged to Gibari. "You all right there, Lyude?"

Lyude nodded with a sigh. "I am now…" He smiled faintly and put the photograph aside. "I just…it's a lot to take in. My brother lived a happy life, however short…and then he had a daughter. I have a niece. Synthis is her guardian now, but…I feel responsible for her, somehow. I want to protect her, teach her…I want to be her uncle, because I know Skeed and Vallye wouldn't do what I would."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with that." Gibari pulled up a chair for himself. "As far as I'm concerned, you oughta. You've got every right to be a part of her life, and she loves you anyway."

Lyude shook his head sadly. "No…she loves her father. She thinks I'm Garrell."

"Then you'd best get to know her, and let her get to know you." Gibari cracked his knuckles. "Tell you what. Savyna said we're supposed to meet with Queen Corellia before we leave Anuenue, but you don't have any pressing business back in Diadem, do you? So why don't we stick around Ihe for one more day? Spend it with your niece." He grinned. "I know you want to."

Lyude couldn't help but smile. "You're right. Thank you, Gibari."

"No problem, buddy." Gibari got to his feet. "You oughta get to bed soon, too. It's late and it looks like you'll have a busy day ahead of you." Laying a hand on Lyude's shoulder briefly, he shuffled back to bed. Lyude glanced out the window and sighed, smiling, before he got up and pushed the curtain aside lightly. The moonlight fell over Jyenka's sleeping face.

"Don't worry, Garrell," he whispered. "I will keep her safe for you."


	2. Chapter Two

Still working on those rewritten chapters. Please enjoy!

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Two  
**

"Papa!"

The breath whooshed suddenly out of his lungs as a weight was suddenly dropped onto his chest. Lyude sat up with a gasp, finding himself face to face with Jyenka. Her vividly colored eyes sparkled in the morning light. She bounced on his chest energetically. "Come on, Papa!"

"I'm not –" Lyude pulled himself up short. He knew that he should explain to Jyenka who he really was, but…he just didn't have the heart to do it yet. "I'm not ready yet," he finished, attempting to lift Jyenka off of him. But she threw her arms around his neck and delivered a shower of wet, childish kisses. Lyude couldn't help but laugh, his voice filled with mirth. "All right, I'm up," he surrendered, and she climbed off of the bed, waiting for him expectantly.

As Lyude got out of bed and straightened his mussed hair, he couldn't help but notice that Jyenka was wearing the same smock as the previous day. It was less than clean, now, no doubt from being stuck in the Ancient Library for days on end with the other children. "Come on," he said, "let's get you changed out of that into something cleaner."

She made a silly face at him. "Well, I'm _gunna_ clean it," she said, throwing her hands up in the air. "This is my favorite!"

"Jyenka," called her grandmother. "Where are you? Not bothering our guests, are you?"

"G'morrin, Gramma!" Jyenka responded, trundling into the main living area. Lyude followed her to see Synthis cooking something in a steaming ceramic pot. It must have been made of the exotic vegetation of the Holoholo Jungle, because it had a peculiar though enticing aroma.

"There you are. Oh, bother, Jyenka! Still wearing that dirty thing! And none of your others are clean. What a washing you need!"

Jyenka giggled, tugging on Synthis's dust-edged skirt. "Take me bath, Gramma?"

"No, no, Jyenka. I'm making breakfast." She glanced at Lyude. "Could you do a tremendous favor, Lyude, and take her for a bath? I'd appreciate it. She's filthy."

"Oh – of course. Ah, where, exactly?"

"Don't worry, Jyenka knows the way. Jyenka, get your bathing things!"

Jyenka scuttled off behind the curtain and returned with a bag that looked to be made of rough-hewn canvas from the jungle canopy. "C'mon, Papa! Bath time!" She took hold of Lyude's hand and pulled him towards the front curtain. "Let's go! Let's go!"

Lyude couldn't help but laugh. She was just so full of energy. "All right, all right!" He allowed himself to be pulled out of the hut and onto the beaten dirt path.

The little red-haired girl padded through the village in her bare feet, pulling her uncle along with her. He couldn't resist a smile at her brightness. He was so glad that she had been able to be born and grow in such a free place, even if it wasn't as wealthy as the life he'd lived. Had she been born a child of the Empire, back in Mintaka, her childhood sense of wonder and happy-go-luckiness would have already been crushed by the militarism of the Alfard Empire.

Jyenka stopped at a languid river that flowed past the village and deep into the jungle – interestingly enough, the river was flowing south to north, something the likes of which Lyude had never seen. Jyenka dropped the bag and took off the yellow band of cloth tied around her head, depositing it sternly into Lyude's hands. "You know it's special," she said seriously. "Mama gave it to me." Lyude turned it over in his hands. He remembered seeing it on Aurelia's head in the photograph. Jyenka pulled off her dirty smock, revealing a pair of undershorts underneath, and picked up a sturdy stick from the ground. She stuck the stick through the collar of her smock and ran it through the water. "Clean, clean," she yelled, her voice muffled by the nearby foliage. She took it out of the water and held it out to Lyude.

"Papa clean it for me?" she asked. "Gramma say, I'm not allowed to use the soap by myself! I try to eat it once."

Lyude chuckled and took it from her, rolling up his sleeves. He fished out the cake of soap from the bag and began scrubbing the filth from the smock. In his younger years, he might have cringed at the thought of such work – bathing a five year old girl and washing her clothes in a river? What an odd task for _him_. But oddly enough, he felt at peace taking care of her, as if he belonged in this very moment.

Jyenka pulled out the ties holding her hair up in pigtails and shook out her hair. With a squeal, she jumped into the shallow part of the stream and splashed around, sending water flying at Lyude. He started, shielding himself with his arms. "Hey – you're splashing water everywhere, Jyenka!"

Jyenka only laughed, wading knee-deep into the river. She dunked her head under the water and came back up shivering. "Water's cold, Papa!"

Lyude smiled as he rinsed her smock in the water and hung it up on a tree branch to dry in the strong sun. Jyenka waded over to him, hands outstretched. "Soapy time, Papa!" She splashed out of the river, dripping water. "Hair," she demanded, and Lyude complied, running the cake of soap through her hair. "Scrub, scrub," she sang, leaping away, and she danced around in her undershorts, lathering her hair. She rubbed the lather from her hair all over her body and kicked off her undershorts to use the rest of the soap on them. Soon after, she jumped back into the river, completely naked, and ducked under the water to get all of the soap off.

"Cold!" she squeaked. "Papa, towel!"

Lyude pulled the well-worn towel from the bag, and Jyenka came bounding over to him, droplets of clear water flying from her body. He wrapped her shivering body in the towel and took the wet undershorts from her to hang them up with the smock.

"Is my clothes dry yet?"

"No…not yet." Lyude sat back down on the drier part of the riverbank, and Jyenka hopped into his lap. "In a little while." He fondly stroked her wet head, imagining Garrell in his place. Garrell must have done this often before he'd died…

Jyenka made small shivering noises. "Brr…I'm cold, Papa." She curled into a little ball on his lap. "Papa?"

"Yes, Jyenka?"

"You're not really my papa, are you?"

Lyude was taken by surprise. He'd figured that somewhere in her mind, Jyenka knew the truth, but he hadn't expected her to confront it on her own. Still, he was privately relieved. "No, Jyenka…I'm not."

"Papa's dead. And dead people don't come back."

"No…no, they don't."

Jyenka sighed. "It's all right, Jyenka," Lyude said, cradling her head in his hands. "I'm not your father, but…I knew him."

She looked up at him with wet green eyes. "You did?"

"Yes. He...was my brother." He smiled at Jyenka's solemn face, trying to bring the brightness back to her. "I'm not your father, Jyenka, but I am your uncle. Your uncle Lyude."

Jyenka's eyes grew wider, and sure enough, some of the sparkle of excitement was already returning. "Really?"

"Yes, really. And even though your father isn't here…I am." He touched her face, and her eyes brightened. She threw her arms around his neck and planted a wet kiss right on his lips. Lyude smiled, chuckling, and Jyenka took off the towel and began drawing her hair.

"I'm not cold anymore!" she declared, picking up her hair ties. "Uncle Lyude, will you put my hair?"

Hearing 'Uncle Lyude' instead of 'Papa' brought a wave of relief to Lyude. "Of course," he said. "Sit still now…"

After he had fixed her hair into the pigtails – a little lopsided, perhaps; Lyude had never done a little girl's hair before – Jyenka dashed over to the tree and pulled her smock and undershorts on, despite the fact that they were still damp. "Let's go, Uncle Lyude!" She picked up her headband and put it on, grabbing the bag.

"Here, I'll carry it," Lyude offered, taking the bag from her. "This must be heavy for you."

"But Gramma say, I got to get big and strong. Make my muscles big like Papa's!"

"Don't worry, your muscles can rest for a bit."

"Can I hold your hand, Uncle Lyude?"

Smiling, Lyude held his hand out to Jyenka, and she clasped it in her own small one, still damp from the bath. She laughed gleefully as they trekked back to her home in Ihe. Jyenka was loudly singing an Anuenue folk song when she and Lyude walked in through the front curtain.

Synthis and Gibari looked up as Lyude lowered Jyenka from his shoulders. "My, my," Synthis said, "look how clean you are! Did Papa give you a nice bath?"

"That's not _Papa_, Gramma," Jyenka said, rolling her eyes. "It's Uncle Lyude!"

Synthis smiled at Lyude knowingly. "Of course. My mistake. What a smart girl you are." She took two carved wooden bowls from a cupboard. "Please, have a seat. Neither of you have eaten breakfast yet."

"It's tasty," Gibari added enthusiastically.

"Yes, your friend Gibari here seems to have quite the appetite for it," Synthis said wryly, setting a bowl down in front of Lyude. It was filled with a steaming liquid with odd-looking vegetables floating in it, some sort of stew. Lyude sipped at it a bit with his spoon and found it tangy and sweet – peculiar, but delicious.

"Savyna left already while you were out," Gibari said. "She went with Migur to bring back the kids from other villages."

"Good to know. I'm sure she'll be back by the end of the day," Lyude said, spooning more of the unusual soup into his mouth. Jyenka, on the other hand, was practically devouring hers, leaving her spoon untouched on the table.

"Jyenka!" Synthis scolded her. "Use your spoon. You just had a bath!"

"Sorry, Gramma," Jyenka mumbled around a mouthful, picking up her spoon, though she didn't look particularly chastised.

"Yeah, she said she'd be back by nightfall," Gibari said. "We're to report to Queen Corellia tomorrow."

"Yes, I know…" Lyude finished the rest of his meal. "Thank you, Synthis. This was delicious. I've never tasted anything like it."

"Yeah, Gramma makes good food!" Jyenka chirped, licking her spoon. "All done, Gramma! Can I go play with Uncle Lyude now?"

"Of course, Jyenka," Synthis said. Jyenka clapped her hands and started pulling Lyude toward the front curtain again.

"Come on, Uncle Lyude, I'mma show you the village!"

Gibari grinned, collecting the bowls from the table. "Maybe I can get the grand tour too, kiddo, when I'm done helping your grandma clean up here."

Lyude stopped, looking a little embarrassed. "Oh, ah, I'll help too – "

"Forget about it, Lyude. You've got an awful lot of catching up to do, I'd say. I'll meet up with you later."

Lyude thanked him and allowed himself to be dragged outside by Jyenka, under the bright sunlight. "Did you ever come to Anuenue before, Uncle Lyude?"

"Yes, I did…a couple of years ago. It was during the Thirty-Year Festival for the Celestial Tree."

"The tree!" Jyenka clapped her hands in glee. "I was only three then!" She held out three fingers.

He nodded, smiling fondly at the memory. "I remember seeing the Celestial Tree bloom. It was beautiful…one of the most moving things I've ever seen."

"Where do you live now, Uncle Lyude?"

"In Diadem. I work for King Ladekahn, the ruler."

"Diadem," Jyenka repeated, a look of concentration on her face. "That's…the cloud place, right? Lots of clouds everywhere!"

"Yes, that's right."

"And, and, and you work for the king?"

"I do." Lyude smiled down at her. "I'm in charge of making sure everything works the way it's supposed to, so that everyone's happy."

"Wow!" she exclaimed, clearly impressed. "People says, the king is even more prettier than Queen Corellia! Is it true?"

Lyude couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Well, I don't know about that," he chuckled. "I guess it's all a matter of opinion."

"Was Papa from the cloud place too? Did he work for the king?"

Lyude shook his head. Their brisk walk had slowed down to a leisurely pace, and Jyenka had since clasped her little hand in his again. She was a very touch-friendly little girl – it seemed to be characteristic of this place. "No…your father and I were born in Alfard."

"Alfard?"

"Yes. It's in the north – they call it the Empire of the Flame."

"Well, why did Papa come here? And why are you in the cloud place?"

"That's…well…" Lyude hesitated. "You aren't really old enough to know yet," he said finally, shaking his head. "I'll tell you one day, when you're older."

Jyenka pursed her little pink lips in thought, and it looked as if she were about to argue – but her young mind flitted from one thing to another, too busy to waste time dwelling on one subject. "Can I go to Diadem one day too, Uncle Lyude?"

"Of course. Someday I'll take you and your grandmother with me." He smiled at the thought. "And then you can see how pretty King Ladekahn is for yourself!"

Jyenka giggled, but their conversation was interrupted by the robust call of another woman. "Excuse me, sir!"

Lyude turned to see a woman heading towards them – he recognized her as one of the sorrow-faced mothers from the previous day. He was, perhaps, more surprised than he should have been, to see her hustling toward him like that. "Ah – may I help you, ma'am?"

She balanced a woven-reed basket full of exotic looking fruits on one hip, making her gait slightly lopsided. "You're one of the three who rescued our children last night, aren't you?" Lyude nodded, and she clasped her hands together. "Oh, bless your heart! We can't thank you enough for saving them…you've brought the light back into our lives. We can never repay you enough for something like that…"

"Please, please," Lyude said humbly, "we were only doing what was right. We were able to help, so…"

"Oh, if only there were more noble people like you in the world, sir," she went on. "And how kind of you, to spend time with some of the children! Jyenka seems so enamored of you."

Jyenka seemed impatient and bored of the woman's rambling thanks. No doubt she neither understood nor cared much. She tugged on her uncle's hand. "Uncle Lyude…"

A look of surprise chased away the thanks on the woman's face. "Uncle?" She glanced down at Jyenka. "You're…little Jyenka's uncle?"

Lyude suddenly felt uncomfortable, put on the spot. "Er…yes –"

"But I thought that old Synthis was her only living relative."

"I'm, ah, her father's brother –"

"Oh, you _do_ look like Garrell!"

"You – knew him?"

The woman smiled beatifically. "Of course I did – we all did. It's a small village, Ihe. He was such a dear man." She smiled fondly. "We were all sad when he passed… He was an excellent shot with a hunting spear. We never knew of his past…we never even knew he had other family. He rarely spoke of himself."

Lyude shook his head. "I never knew he came here," he said. "I didn't even know he had a niece."

The mother's eyes sparkled. "What a wondrous twist of fate, then!" she cried. "Such a great thing, for Garrell's own brother to visit our very village…"

A young man passing by, whose clothes spoke not of a hunter's profession, but one of the village healers, stopped at the woman's words. "What? Garrell's brother?" He turned his eyes on Lyude, who once again felt unnecessarily put on the spot.

Then another passing villager stopped at the chatter, and another and then another, and before long Lyude was surrounded by curious villagers who had known Garrell – all of them had, it seemed. They were all buzzing with the new knowledge that Garrell had living family, swarming Lyude with their excitement.

It was Jyenka who finally pulled him away from the crowd, insistent on finishing the tour she'd started of the village. "Come on, I wanna show you the places!"

The people called their thanks and appreciation even as Lyude walked away. "They're very…earnest," he tried, a little stunned from the sudden attention. "It seems everyone here knew Garrell…"

"Everyone knows everyone!" Jyenka chirped. Lyude was fairly certain by know that that was no exaggeration.

"Jyenka!" squealed a little boy's voice. "Jyenka's back!"

A dirty little boy with blue-black hair flew at Jyenka, knocking her off her feet. They tumbled to the ground together, amidst shrieks and laughter.

"Tomon!" Jyenka exclaimed, scrambling to her feet once she'd disentangled herself from the boy. Lyude realized, to his dismay, that her once clean smock was now covered in dirt and dust.

"Jyenka! Glad you're back!" Tomon was grinning widely. "I had no one to play with when you were gone! Was it scary when you got took away? What happened?"

"It was really scary," Jyenka said seriously. "It was all dark and dusty in the place we got took to. But Uncle Lyude saved me!"

Lyude placed a hand on her head fondly. "It wasn't just me, Jyenka. Gibari and Savyna were there too, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Is Gibari the big man?"

Lyude chuckled to himself. "Yes, that's him."

Jyenka nodded earnestly. "Mister Gibari's real big, you know! Even bigger than Mister Migur! His muscles are _this big_!"

Tomon's eyes widened in awe, and Lyude watched over them as they chattered back and forth about the likelihood of Gibari winning an arm wrestling match against Migur. Lyude only half-listened, the rest of his attention wandering about the village in observation. It reminded him slightly of Azha, in a way – something about the largely simplistic, rustic lives the villagers lived here. It was so far removed from the majority of civilization, and no one here had any cares but the ones before their feet. Lyude thought he liked it quite a bit.

"Well, Tomon, I'll have to play with you later," Jyenka was saying, in quite a businesslike manner. "I gotta finish showing Uncle Lyude the village!" She took her uncle's hand and pulled him away abruptly, waving to Tomon. "Look, Uncle Lyude," she said, pointing now, "that's the chief man's house, and that's the place where Gramma buys meats, and there's the jungle! I wanna show you something up there!"

She let go of his hand and ran ahead of him, in the direction of the river in which she had bathed that morning. Thrown off by the sudden change of pace, Lyude ran after her.

"Jyenka, wait for me!"

She kept on running, though, up to the river and past the place where she'd bathed, and under the shade of the leafy trees that marked the edge of the Holoholo Jungle. Lyude quickened his pace, fearful that she would get lost in the jungle – but thankfully, she stopped just at its edge. Lyude soon caught up to her as she knelt in the soft ground beneath a gnarled tree. "Jyenka, what is it?"

Jyenka was patting the moist soil with her little hands determinedly. "It's around here somewhere…I promise, Uncle Lyude!" Her searching hands reached the base of the tee, and she began digging quickly. Lyude shielded his face from the sudden spray of dirt. "Be careful, Jyenka – you just had a bath –"

"Found it!" she said proudly, tugging a long, narrow object from its shallow grave in the ground. Jyenka's small hands grasped around its wooden shaft, and upon closer inspection, Lyude realized it was a hunting spear – a long one at that, taller than his own self. Jyenka lacked the height and leverage to life the spear, but she didn't take her hands off of it, beaming to herself.

"Jyenka…" Lyude knelt down and lifted the hefty spear out of the ground, the dirt falling away from it. He just didn't want his niece near it – he could see that the stone spearhead still had a sharp point. "You shouldn't be playing with this. It's a weapon – it's dangerous."

Jyenka shook her head furiously. "No, no, no," she said. "I don't play with it! Promise, Uncle Lyude." She reached out and touched the head of the spear. "Look. It was Papa's."

Lyude looked at the edge of the spearhead. There, etched into the carefully sharpened stone, was his brother's name. He traced his fingers over the rough engraving. "Where did you find this, Jyenka?"

"Last year. It floated down the river!" Jyenka made wave-like motions with her arms. "Gramma told me it says Papa's name, 'cause I can't read it." She absent-mindedly wiped her hands on her smock. "Gramma say, can't have it in the house, so I put it inna woods. It's Papa's…I couldn't throw it away."

Garrell had been a soldier in the Imperial Army, just like all of his family…Lyude could hardly picture him as a primal hunter. He must have been skilled, Lyude decided, for he'd been a renowned shot with the Imperial-issued rifle. "Here," Lyude said, laying the spear on the ground again, "let's put his back."

But Jyenka put her hands against the shaft and pushed it back toward Lyude. "No. You keep it."

"Me? But…" Lyude looked down at the spear. It seemed…so strange. "I can't keep this, Jyenka. You…"

"No, no! You know Papa too. You love him too. You miss him too, right?"

Lyude's fingers curled around the shaft of the spear. "Jyenka…" He laid the spear on the ground and leaned forward to embrace her. "Thank you, Jyenka. I'll keep it safe for you."

"Not for me," she said. "For Papa."

He smiled gently. "Of course. For Garrell."

* * *

The rest of the day passed all too quickly. Savyna returned to Ihe Village just before nightfall, having helped Migur bring the other children to their respective homes, and rejoined them at Synthis's home for dinner.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Savyna said, as she sat down with the others at the small table.

"No – thank you for bringing Jyenka back," Synthis replied humbly. "I suppose you'll all be leaving tomorrow…"

"Yes. We must report back to Queen Corellia." There was a hint of reluctance in the usually stoic woman's voice."

Jyenka looked at Lyude with large, doleful eyes. "You're leaving, Uncle Lyude?"

"I have to," Lyude said apologetically. "I'm sorry, Jyenka…I have to go back to Diadem."

"No! You can't go!"

"Don't worry, Jyenka." He took her small hands in his. "I'll come back to visit, I promise. And in the meantime, I'll write letters to you. Your grandmother can read them to you."

"Will you come on my birthday?"

"Oh, yes – please do," Synthis agreed. "It's in the summertime. You'd be more than welcome, Lyude."

Lyude looked at Synthis, and then back at Jyenka. He could see the hope burning in the little girl's eyes. "Of course I'll come for your birthday," he promised. "Absolutely, Jyenka."

Jyenka let out a squeal of glee and threw herself into his arms, nearly kicking her chair over. Lyude placed a hand on her head, laughing quietly. "Don't worry, Jyenka," he said. "I'm not going away forever."

"Will you tuck me in, Uncle Lyude?" she asked, turning her eyes upwards at him. Lyude ruffled her pigtails affectionately.

"Sure. It's probably time for you to go to bed anyway, if you're all finished with dinner." A single glance at her empty plate confirmed it for him. He got to his feet, sweeping Jyenka up in his arms – she hardly weighed a thing – and brought her to her room behind the curtain. She climbed into the low cot that served as her bed, and brought the quilt over her chest. "You'll say bye before you go, right, Uncle Lyude?"

"Of course I will." He found himself with the sudden urge to stroke her forehead – such a fatherly gesture. The action seemed to soothe Jyenka, and her eyes grew sleepy. Looking at her face, Lyude was once again struck with the odd feeling of recognition. It was easy to see, just by looking at Jyenka's face, that she was beyond a shadow of a doubt Garrell's child. "And I'll come visit for your birthday."

"I'm really glad you came to Ihe, Uncle Lyude." She yawned and closed her eyes, settling down under the covers.

"So am I, Jyenka." He meant it much more than those few words conveyed – more than just meeting his niece, he was incredibly relieved to finally have the truth about Garrell's fate. That Garrell had not fallen to the will of the Empire was a strange comfort to Lyude. It made him feel as though things were a little more right in the world.

Jyenka shifted on the cot one more time. "Night-night, Uncle Lyude," she murmured drowsily.

Lyude tucked the covers around Jyenka's still form, and after a moment's hesitation, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Jyenka."

* * *

The following morning, Gibari, Savyna and Lyude arose early to get ready to leave for Komo Mai. It wasn't a long trek to the City of Flowers, but they all had their own places to be after that. It was best not to be late. Synthis, ever the early riser for such an elderly woman, prepared them a hearty breakfast made of similarly exotic ingredients, except this one had a kind of stringy meat in it. Lyude wondered from what beast it had come, but he thought it best not to ask.

In the middle of breakfast, little Jyenka awoke and bounded into the main living area where they all ate. "G'morrin, Gramma," she chirped, promptly climbing onto Lyude's lap. "G'morrin, Uncle Lyude."

"And what about our other guests, Jyenka?" Synthis chided her gently. "It's rude to ignore them."

"Sorry," Jyenka apologized, with a sheepish grin, "G'morrin, Miz Savyna and Mister Gibari."

Gibari chuckled. "No need to call me mister, kiddo. You can call me uncle too, if you want." He gave her a wink and a smile, and she giggled.

"Okay, Uncle Gibari!"

The sound of an old bell chiming reached their ears from just outside the hut. Putting down the ladle in her hands, Synthis bustled over to the front curtain and pulled it aside. "Oh, Chief Halget," she said, stepping aside so that the chief could enter. "So good to see you."

"You too, Synthis," he said respectfully, shuffling into the hut. "I came by to bid our guests goodbye." He bowed his head to Savyna, Gibari, and Lyude. "Thank you so much. I don't know how we can repay you…"

"It's not necessary, Chief Halget," Savyna said briskly. "We've no need of any payment from you or your people. If you ever have need of us again, just send word to Opu."

Halget bowed and thanked them profusely again before he exited the hut, leaving them to eat the rest of their meal in peace. Finally, Savyna set down her bowl and rose to her feet, glancing at Lyude and Gibari.

"If you two are finished, it's about time we got going."

Jyenka clung to Lyude as tightly as her little arms would allow. "No," she said stubbornly.

"Jyenka…" Synthis shook her head and pried one of Jyenka's hands from around Lyude's waist.

"Come on, Jyenka," Lyude said, patting her back. "It's all right. I'll be back. You and your grandmother can walk with us to the edge of Ihe."

"Yeah! Can we, Gramma?"

"Of course, dear." Synthis collected the empty bowls and put them in the washbasin, wiping her hands on the front of her dress. Lyude and Gibari rose to join Savyna, Lyude carrying his little niece, and the five of them left the hut together. The morning was still young, and the sun shone strong and bright over the tiny village.

It was a regrettably short walk from the hut to the northern edge of Ihe, and Jyenka was reluctant to be put down. Lyude placed a hand on her head and bent down to face her.

"It's all right," he told her gently. "I'm coming back, remember? There's nothing to worry about."

Jyenka, however, didn't look very comforted. "I have something for you," Lyude said, reaching into his pocket. He produced a Magnus. "It's a battle Magnus," he explained. "I don't want you to use it, but keep it and think of me."

Jyenka took the Magnus from his extended hand, studying it with a furrowed brow. "What is it?"

"It's called the Bubble Shield," Lyude told her. "It's used to protect yourself."

"Will you protect me, Uncle Lyude?"

Lyude bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Always."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him three times. Smiling – a bit sadly – he straightened up, placing a hand on Jyenka's head. "I'll come back. And I'll write to you."

"Thanks for everything," Gibari said, to Synthis. She only shook her head with a wizened smile.

"No, thank you all. You're all welcome in our home any time."

They bade the old woman and child goodbye as they walked away from Ihe Village. Jyenka clutched her grandmother's hand and waved to them energetically. "Bye-bye!" she called, and held the Bubble Shield Magnus close to her heart. She would take care of the Magnus, just as Lyude would take care of her father's spear.

* * *

Lyude couldn't help but feel a pang of regret as he and his friends walked the distance to Komo Mai. Part of him was glad – very glad, in fact – to be heading home to Diadem, but he was surprised to find how reluctant he was to leave Jyenka. She was a bright little girl, and she had endeared herself to him more quickly than he could have imagined. But even more than that, she was the only link to his eldest brother that he had left. Garrell had died before his time, Lyude was sure, and something inside of him yearned to pick up where he'd left off. Synthis only had so much life in her, Lyude could tell…it was only a matter before the old woman passed, too. When that day came, Jyenka would have no one else.

"Lyude?"

Gibari's voice shook him from his reverie. Lyude looked up, clearly a bit startled. "Ah – what?"

"We're here." Gibari nodded to the flower-adorned entrance to Komo Mai, which lay just ahead. "Come on – Queen Corellia's expecting us."

* * *

"Thank you all," Corellia said in her warm, smooth voice. "I think I speak for all of the people of Anuenue when I say that we are indebted to you for your help."

Savyna shook her head. "I wouldn't be thanking us too soon, Your Grace…the kidnapper got away."

The smile faded from Corellia's face, her rouged lips pursing slightly. "I see…." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "No matter. As long as the children are safe, there is no more action that we need to take." She turned her gaze to Lyude and Gibari. "You should return to Diadem and report back to King Ladekahn. Savyna will take care of things here. Please give my regards to the king."

"Yes, Your Grace." Lyude bowed, and Gibari inclined his head before they turned to leave the throne room in Corellia's palace. Lyude was holding the Magnus with his brother's spear tightly in one hand as they boarded the Mindeer at the Anuenue port just outside of Komo Mai. Gibari glanced at it, cocking an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"Huh? Oh…" Lyude looked down at the Magnus in his hand. The wind rustled it as the Mindeer took off, and he moved to tuck it into his coat pocket. "Jyenka gave it to me. It was Garrell's."

"Yeah? Give it here." Gibari took the Magnus from Lyude's hand, and the red-haired statesman issued a startled protest, which Gibari glibly ignored. Summoning the Magnus into his hands, he inspected the spear with an appraising eye. "Looks nice," he commented. "Pretty well-made, if you ask me. Did he make it himself?"

"I don't know, actually," Lyude admitted, taking the spear back from Gibari and sealing it back into Magnus. "I told Jyenka I would keep it safe for her. It's more valuable than gold, to me…"

"And it should be," Gibari agreed, thumping Lyude on the back. Lyude winced slightly. "You oughta mount it on your wall at Elnath or something."

Slipping the Magnus into his pocket, Lyude smiled at thought. "I think I will, Gibari."

* * *

"You go on to Nashira," Lyude told Gibari after the Mindeer docked at the Castle Elnath port. "I can deliver the report to King Ladekahn, and I know that you were pulled away from your fishing without much notice."

Gibari chuckled, clapping Lyude soundly on the back once again. Lyude wondered when Gibari was going to realize that he nearly knocked the wind out of the smaller man every time he did that. "Alrighty then, Lyude. Give ol' King Kahn my regards, will you?"

"I will," Lyude promised, and parted ways with Gibari at the entrance to Castle Elnath. A few of the knights stopped to welcome him back – Lyude was more well-liked by the citizens and court of Diadem than he was ready to admit – and he returned their greetings warmly, fingering the Magnus in his pocket.

"Good day, Sir Lyude," said a senior knight by the name of Martello, nodding his head to Lyude outside the entrance to the throne room. "Back from Anuenue, I see. It went well, I trust?"

Lyude smiled at Martello. The old knight had softened up the hardships of his first days in Diadem, when he'd been a stranger to the outside world and the customs of the people there. "Yes, Sir Martello, thank you. Is King Ladekahn in?"

"Yes, go right in, son. You'll not be interrupting anything."

Lyude nodded and headed into the throne room, where Ladekahn was having an informal audience with two of the younger knights of Diadem. Lyude bowed respectfully to the king, his red hair falling over his face as he did so. "I have returned, Your Majesty."

King Ladekahn smiled, welcomingly. "And how did your assignment go, Lyude?"

"I…" Lyude hesitated. "I have good and bad news, sire."

"And?"

"Unfortunately, we weren't able to apprehend the one responsible for the kidnappings," Lyude reported regretfully. "He escaped, but…we recovered all of the missing children, and we saw to it that they were returned safely to their homes and families."

Ladekahn nodded sagely. "That is more than enough, Lyude. Of course, Queen Corellia and I would liked to have known who was responsible, but to know that all of the children are safe is enough for me. You've served Diadem well, Lyude. Thank you."

Lyude inclined his head. "It was the least I could do, sire. I'm glad I made the trip."

Ladekahn raised one eyebrow, catching the hint of something else behind Lyude's polite exterior. "Oh? Why's that, Lyude?"

Lyude smiled a little to himself. "I…I learned something important while I was in Anuenue. One of the children we rescued…it turns out she's my niece." He caught Ladekahn's faint look of puzzlement. "It's a little difficult to explain, Your Majesty. You see, I had another brother – older than Vallye or Skeed – but we'd been told he was executed for treason. I only recently found out that he escaped in secret to Anuenue, and started a family…both he and his wife have since passed, but his daughter is still there, living with her grandmother. It was…very strange, but I'm so happy to know he led a happy life outside of Alfard."

Ladekahn smiled gently. "Just like you, Lyude."

The king's remark caught him off guard, and Lyude thought deeply for a moment. Ladekahn was right; he really was taking after his eldest brother in more ways than one. It was strange how fate worked, sometimes.

"I, ah…I suppose that concludes my report, sire," Lyude finished. "Oh, and Gibari sends his regards."

Ladekahn chuckled a little to himself. "Of course he does. He hardly ever comes to court himself, just sends messages…ah, Gibari. He hasn't changed a bit." He shook his head. "Thank you for your hard work, Lyude. You may retire."

Lyude bowed once more and backed out of the throne room, one hand still in his pocket with his fingers on the Magnus of Garrell's spear.


	3. Chapter Three

Please enjoy chapter three.

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Three**

Steam rose as the hot water spouted from the tap and splashed gently against the cool porcelain surface of the washtub. Lyude placed a thick, clean towel on the hot-rock heated rack and sat patiently at the tub's edge, waiting for it to be filled. The sound of the pristine water flowing into the tub filed the softly lit room and echoed off the walls, filling his ears with crystalline music. Lyude exhaled calmly, and then inhaled the simple scent of the hot water, feeling truly relaxed for the first time in a couple of weeks. Reluctant though he had been to leave Ihe, he was inwardly glad to be back in Diadem; he needed the time to reflect and unwind. Despite the leisure day he'd taken to spend time with his niece, Lyude had really had very little time to take in all that he'd learned in the past couple of days. A nice, hot bath would give him the perfect chance for reflection – not to mention the fact that his stay in Ihe had not been a very clean one, and he was grateful for the simple pleasure of a hot bath.

Once the tub had mostly filled with water, Lyude turned off the tap and removed his robe, draping it over the rack with the towel. He stepped into the water, recoiling slightly as the hot water bit at his chilled feet, and sank into the hot water's embrace slowly. Shivering slightly as his body began to warm up, Lyude reached for the decorated cake of soap and lathered it in his hands, mulling over his thoughts while he soaked in the hot water.

Despite the undeniable proof that had been thrust so insistently at him, Lyude still could not quite believe that Garrell had never been executed at all. The information and thoughts had been turned over in his head so many times that it all seemed so smooth and worn, like a piece of sea glass.

Lyude suddenly felt a wave of regret for not spending more time with Synthis. There were so many things he had left unsaid – so many questions he hadn't asked. How had Garrell and Aurelia met? Had Garrell missed his former home in the Empire? How well had he adapted to the Anuenue way of life? Had he enjoyed the simple life, the hunt, the people in the village? And had he crafted that spear with the same hands that had once held a gun, killed people?

Lyude rubbed at his temples, breathing in deeply. He had regrettably few memories of his eldest brother. He'd been ten years older than Lyude himself, and had thus enlisted in the Imperial Army when Lyude had been small, returning to stay at home only a few times a year. The few memories he did have of Garrell – those prior to his insurgence – were fond. Garrell had always tried to maintain his feigned Imperial aloofness, but the truth was that he'd had a soft spot for his baby brother. When Almarde was away from the children, for whatever reason, leaving the older children in charge of little Lyude, Garrell and Lyude would always steal away, and Garrell would tell him all manner of things. Some of them were sweet and flighty, and some of them were soft stories that Lyude could take to his dreams with him, but sometimes, the haunted look on Garrell's face would take him over completely, and Garrell would only be able to tell little Lyude gruesome things, the horrible things he'd been forced to do in the Imperial Army. Lyude had been too small to understand these things, and he could never understand that gaunt look about Garrell, so he only patted his brother's hand comfortingly and listened, for Garrell's sake.

Even after they'd joined the Imperial Army, Vallye and Skeed were home much more often than Garrell. They had been given a local posting, whereas Garrell was often sent out of Mintaka and even the island of the Empire itself. Lyude took what he could from Garrell's teachings, realizing the intrinsic value of learning from another's mistakes and experiences. Almarde was not the only one to have taught him the virtues of a kind heart; Garrell had, in his own way, also built upon those teachings.

But that all changed when Lyude was twelve years old. It had been months since he'd last seen his brother when the Imperial Courtier knocked on their door and emotionlessly delivered the report of Garrell's insurgence and his death sentence. Almarde had tears in her eyes when she told Lyude and his siblings, but Skeed and Vallye had remained emotionless. They were in the Imperial Army, and they were the perfect examples of the Empire's societal conditioning. When Almarde had gone to bed that night, Skeed and Vallye had taken Lyude aside and told him in very precise terms why Garrell was not coming home anymore. "He deserved it," Skeed said, with so much conviction that Lyude could hardly bring himself to deny it.

"Why?" he'd asked tearfully.

"Because he did bad things," Vallye told him, staring sternly down the tip of her button-like nose at him. "He is a bad man, and he did bad things, and we no longer speak his name in this house."

"But Garrell – "

Skeed slapped Lyude across the head, earning a sharp cry from the smaller boy. "Didn't you hear your sister? You're forbidden from speaking that name anymore!"

Lyude sniffed, rubbing his head where he'd been struck. "I'm sorry," he said meekly. "I won't do it again…"

"And you'd better not end up like him, either," Skeed warned him. "You follow all of your orders. It's not your job to think about them. Don't disgrace the family. Don't disappoint us."

Lyude shook his head earnestly. "I wouldn't ever want to disappoint you! I promise!"

But he had. Only a few years later, Lyude did exactly what his brother and sister told him he must never do – he used his brain; he followed his conscience. He had done what Garrell had always hoped he would do…he had followed in Garrell's example.

And where had it led him? Exile.

"But I'm happier now," Lyude said softly to the slowly churning water. "It wasn't for nothing…"

He had long since learned that no one's efforts are ever in vain. Skeed and Vallye succeeded – at least for a while—in brainwashing him. Lyude succeeded in helping to defeat Malpercio. And Garrell had succeeded in deeply sowing the seeds of rebellion and courageousness in his youngest brother.

The water was starting to cool. Shivering slightly, Lyude reached for the warm towel and stood up, drying himself off quickly. As quickly as he could without slipping on the smooth tile, Lyude stepped out of the tub and threw his warm robe back on, hurrying back to his private quarters with the towel tucked around his neck, soaking up the moisture from his hair. His head felt much clearer now, he decided.

Once he was clothed and warm again, Lyude sat down at the carved wood desk, pulling out a sheet of royal stationery. He had promised Jyenka he would write. Perhaps it was a little early, but it would take a couple of days for the letter to reach her.

_Dear Jyenka,_

I only left Anuenue this morning, but already I miss you. Things are probably going to get busy here in Diadem son, but I'll do my best to try and visit you as soon as I can. I promise I will come for your birthday, too.

Here in Diadem, there are clouds everywhere. That's why it's called the Land of the Clouds. It's very beautiful here, especially in the morning, when the sun is just coming over the horizon. Everything turns into a rainbow of colors, just like the rainbows in Anuenue. I hope one day I can take you to Diadem and show you, so you can see for yourself. You could even meet King Ladekahn if you wanted!

I'm sorry I had to leave so soon. I wish I could have spent more time with you. But I want you to tell me about your life in Ihe, Jyenka. What do you do every day? I hope you're staying out of trouble. I don't want you to get taken away again or hurt, so you must listen to your grandmother, all right? You have to be a good girl for her so you can come visit with me, and you'll grow up to be successful, just like your father and mother.

I hope this letter reaches you safely. Take care and be safe, Jyenka, and hold onto that Magnus for me.

Love,

Uncle Lyude

Satisfied with his letter to Jyenka, Lyude took out a fresh sheet of paper and dipped his pen back into the inkwell on his desk. This one would be for Synthis – there were too many things he'd left unsaid back in Anuenue.

_Dear Synthis,_

I wanted to thank you again for your generous hospitality during our stay in Anuenue. I know that your village is not a large or wealthy one, and yet you opened your home to us. Modesty aside, I just wanted to say that as I work for King Ladekahn, I have no shortage of money, so should the need arise for money, if you need it for Jyenka, please – do not hesitate to ask.

When I left Anuenue today, I realized that there were many things I still wished to ask you. I know that you said that no one knew much of Garrell's past, but you and Aurelia must have known him the best out of the village, and there are things I've wondered about him ever since he disappeared from my life. You see, I never got to see him much as a child, and I would like to hear about his life in Anuenue from those who knew him. I know he must have been happy – it was evident in the photograph that you showed me. I'm certain that after his escape from the Imperial Fortress, he must have changed, to have loved Aurelia and Jyenka so warmly. What was he like, as you knew him?

Again, should you need anything at all, never hesitate to ask. I would grant it without a thought if I knew it would benefit you or Jyenka.

Sincerely yours,

Lyude

* * *

It had been but a week since Lyude sent the letters to Anuenue when he received one himself. It was written on uneven, pulpy paper in thin ink, closed with a cheap, sloppy wax seal which bore the national seal of Anuenue. Lyude opened the letter with care and cast his eyes upon the spidery writing, excited to have received a reply so quickly.

_Dear Uncle Lyude,_

Gramma's writing this for me because I can't read or write, but she can. Gramma read me your letter. I really liked hearing it. I keep it next to my bed with the Magnus you gave me. It's really special. Just like Papa's spear, right?

Don't worry, Uncle Lyude, Gramma say I'm always a good girl. I don't want to get took away again, so I'm always doing what Gramma says, just like you told me.

Every day I wake up in the morning and eat breakfast, but before I leave my room I always kiss my picture of Mama and Papa. I have a whole book of pictures! Next time I'll show you. Gramma makes baskets and sells them so sometimes I help her carry them out of the house to sell. Sometimes she takes me to the river so I can have a bath. Bath time is always fun! Sometimes if Gramma doesn't need my help I go play with my friends. Usually Gramma needs my help with something though. She takes me to the jungle and we pick flowers and fruit! They smell and taste and look really good, really pretty!

I can't wait to come visit you, Uncle Lyude. I want to see the pretty clouds in Diadem. I'll be really good I promise. Please write me more letters!

Love, Jyenka

Lyude smiled fondly, turning the page to find a letter from Synthis, but something that had been tucked between the pages slipped out, falling into his lap. Lyude picked it up; on its blank surface was written a message from Synthis: _Please keep this and cherish it._

Lyude turned it over; it was a photograph he had not seen before. It appeared to be a candid shot. In the picture, a sickly-looking but still beautiful Aurelia was holding a newborn baby adorned with a patch of vibrant red hair close to her breast. Garrell was close to her, standing over the baby with one of his thick fingers in its little grasp, his eyes brimming with tears of pride and joy. The newborn Jyenka's eyes were already wide open and staring at the world in awe. Lyude smiled gently and placed the photograph on his desk; he'd find a frame for it soon. "I will cherish it forever," he murmured to himself, and turned to Synthis's letter.

_Dear Lyude,_

Thank you kindly for your letters. Don't worry about us, please. I know Ihe Village is not a rich place like others, but we are self-sufficient. I don't predict any particularly hard times. I know you're especially concerned with Jyenka's future, and you ought to be as her uncle, but please don't lose sleep over it. I'll see to it that she gets the best we can offer.

As for Garrell…I will tell you what I can, but I'm afraid it may not be as much as you were hoping to hear. Once Garrell and Aurelia were married, he moved into our home with us. When he was not at home, he was on the hunt or with some of his friends – and he did have friends, rest assured. We could tell that he had come from a place where he had not been happy, and it seemed as though a weight had been lifted from his heart when he came to be accepted here in Ihe. After Aurelia died, it became just the two of us, working raise Jyenka.

Garrell was a devoted husband and father. I can't pretend to have known him as I knew my Aurelia, but I do know that he loved her dearly. He was also quite the skilled hunter, especially considering he said he'd never hunted before he lived in Anuenue. You mentioned that he was in the Imperial Army, did you not? Perhaps that has something to do with it. Garrell could not only hunt, but he even learned to make his own weapons like the rest of the men. The spear that Jyenka gave you was the first weapon he learned to make on his own. I hope this helped, Lyude. I'm sorry I have so little offer you.

There is one thing I would request of you. I'm no fool, Lyude; this old body is only getting older, and Jyenka is so little. My days on this blessed Earth are numbered. When I die, I want you to take care of my Jyenka, Lyude. I see in you the same love for Jyenka that Garrell held in his heart, and I would not have anyone else watch over her.

Thank you for everything, Lyude.

Sincerely,

Synthis

Lyude put the letter down on the desk, giving himself a moment to think about the weight of Synthis's request. Of course Synthis was old; this he'd known, but somehow, it hadn't occurred to him that she might die while Jyenka was still young. Would he be capable of raising a little girl? Why would Synthis put her trust in him, when there were others – others she knew, others closer to home – that could do it, probably better than he could?

Lyude lifted his eyes to the wall above the desk, where he'd had Garrell's spear mounted. He reached out and touched it, running his fingers over the engraving of his brother's name on the head of the spear. Of course she would want him to look after Jyenka, he realized; he was the only connection to her departed son-in-law he had left. Lyude thought he felt a warmth tingling in his fingertips when he drew his hand away from the spear. If it came to it, he realized, he'd do it in heartbeat – if nothing else, then for Garrell's sake.

Sitting back in his chair, Lyude looked at the letters from Ihe on his desk, illuminated softly by the glow of candlelight. After a moment, he drew out another piece of paper and began to write.

_Dear Jyenka,_

I'm glad that you enjoyed my letter. Things in Diadem are beginning to get busy again – we've got a lot to do around here, especially me. I told you what I do here, didn't I? Well, I'm a Statesman of Internal Affairs. That means I make sure everything works the way it's supposed to in Diadem. It's a very busy job – sometimes I get s busy that I have no time for anything else! But King Ladekahn is a very kind man, and he makes sure that I have time off – time that I can spend with you, now.

Your father's spear is on my wall now. You're right; it's very special, Jyenka. I'm glad to hear that you're keeping that Magnus safe. Who knows? Maybe it will come in handy someday. But for now, I don't want you getting yourself into any trouble that might call for battle Magnus.

I don't know how soon I'll be able to visit you again, but I'll try my best. Things are really picking up here, and I've found myself with lots of work to do! But I'll see you again soon, I promise.

Love,

Uncle Lyude  


* * *

  
Dear Uncle Lyude,

Wow you are really busy, Uncle Lyude! In Ihe all the grownups do is fish and hunt and sell and cook and talk. I've never been to a city. King Ladekahn's castle is in the city, right? Gramma say it's in Sheliak which is the castle town. What's it like? Miz Julo and some of the other grownups have been to city before but they all say mean and nasty things about them. Like they're crowded and ugly and the people are mean. But you live in a city and you're not mean so it can't be true, can it? Right, Uncle Lyude? I want to visit the city too.

So the king is nice too. I want to meet him! I have never met Queen Corellia but I hear that she is nice also. I think kings and queens are all nice, right?

Last night I had a bad dream about the man who took me away from Gramma. I didn't see his face. I never saw his face, ever. He's really scary. I don't like having bad dreams. Sometimes I wish you were here so I wouldn't have to wake up Gramma when I have bad dreams.

Love, Jyenka  


* * *

  
Dear Jyenka,

Some people don't like cities. It's true that they're bigger and more full of people, but it doesn't mean they're bad. People who have lived in a village like Ihe all their lives aren't usually accustomed to cities, so they might not like them as much. But Sheliak and Castle Elnath are beautiful, in my opinion. So is Mintaka, in Alfard, which is where I grew up. I hope you'll like the city, too; someday I'll take you to Diadem with me.

I'm sorry I'm not around when you have bad dreams, Jyenka. But please, never fear. Even though I may seem far away, if you think about it, I'm always close to your heart. Don't worry, Jyenka. That man won't get you again – not as long as I'm around. And your grandmother is watching over you, too. Don't ever forget that we're watching over you.

Be good, Jyenka. I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Uncle Lyude

* * *

Lyude's correspondence with his niece continued in such a manner over the following months. Since his return from Anuenue, Lyude found him constantly immersed in his work. It was simply one thing after another – first, the gradual education reform that had been proposed by the board of education in Sheliak had not gone over well with the villagers in Nashira; then there was a series of complaints about the rise in price of rope for the fishermen's nets, which had been brought about by the unexpected rise in the Lesser Celestial River, which had made it all that more difficult to get to the materials needed; after _that_, the town council in Sheliak couldn't decide what day of the week to change their meetings to after the election of the new chairman, and they'd brought it all the way to Castle Elnath for debate. Lyude found himself working tirelessly, and he couldn't seem to find a weekend to get to Anuenue without leaving a daunting pile of work in Diadem – or without having one waiting for him upon his return. He regretfully informed Jyenka each month that no, he would not be able to make it this time – maybe next month.

The time spun past him with alarming speed, and the sweltering middle of summer was upon him before he knew it. He was so absorbed in his work – assignment after assignment – that he didn't realize just what was approaching until he looked at his calendar.

His heart sank. Jyenka's birthday was coming up – when, exactly, was he going to find the time to leave? It had already been five long months since he'd seen his niece, and to miss her sixth birthday would be unforgivable.

He was startled by a knock on his door. "Y-yes?" he called, distracted.

The door opened, and Martello – the senior knight that seemed so fond of Lyude – poked his head into the room. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything," he said, "but King Ladekahn has requested an audience with you."

Lyude jerked slightly, snapping out of his distracted state. "I – er – what? – oh, yes. Of course. I'll be right here." He shook his head briefly, sighing, and touched his fingers to his forehead. "Thank you, Sir Martello."

"It's nothing," the senior knight chuckled, shaking his head. "Come now, boy, what's with you? Get your head out of the clouds; we don't live in the Sky anymore!"

Lyude smiled faintly. "It's nothing…I've just had a lot of work on my plate, lately." He brushed a stray strand of hair from his face. "Well, I'd better not keep His Highness waiting any longer…thank you, Sir Martello. I hope you have a nice day…" Lyude hustled out of the room, still fretting inwardly about his busy schedule. Martello watched him with fond amusement.

"That boy," he said to himself, strutting off in the opposite direction, "he works so very hard…"

* * *

Ladekahn was waiting in the throne room when Lyude arrived, looking slightly fizzled. "Yes, Your Highness," he said, bowing. "What was it you wished to speak to me about?"

Ladekahn looked at him for a moment, a faint note of concern in his eyes. "Lyude," he said, finally, "have you been sleeping?"

"I – what?" Lyude was caught off guard. "Er…I've been sleeping fine, sire. Why do you ask?"

Ladekahn smiled slightly and shook his head. "You run yourself ragged, Lyude," he said. "Sometimes, I don't think you even realize it. To be honest, I'm a little concerned you're working yourself to the point of exhaustion. You work so hard – it _is_ all right for you to take time off; you know that, right?"

Lyude wasn't entirely sure what to say. "I – er – well, thank you, sire," he said, feeling a bit abashed. "But you don't need to worry about me – it's really not all _that_ much, and I do take time to relax sometimes – "

"Lyude," Ladekahn said knowingly, giving him a pointed look. "I don't remember the last time you requested time off. Your hard work is exemplary, and it's much appreciated – but don't run yourself into the ground. Besides, I know you have a niece in Anuenue. When was the last time you took time off to visit her?"

Lyude suddenly felt a little guilty. If he'd realized that he could simply _ask_ for time off to see Jyenka, he'd have done it sooner. He realized then that he'd never really had much of a reason to request time off until now.

"And in thanks for all of your hard work," Ladekahn continued, "I'm issuing you a one-week vacation – a _mandatory_ vacation – effective this weekend. Take a trip to Anuenue and see your little niece. I'm sure she misses you. And if I hear you've been doing any work at all during your vacation, there will be consequences." The king's face bore a wry smile, and Lyude couldn't help but laugh a little to himself.

"Of course, sire," Lyude said, inclining his head with a smile to mirror the king's. "I wouldn't dream of defying your orders."


End file.
